Micro-mechanical, micro-electrical, and micro-optical devices are most typically fabricated using multiple mask and etching steps, which are fundamental steps in most photo-lithography processes. The etch-mask is typically formed by depositing a continuous layer of a photoresist polymer on a surface or layer, such as on a silicon wafer, to be patterned. The photoresist layer is selectively exposed through a photo-mask using a serial laser exposure. The exposed photoresist is developed and unexposed portions of the photoresist are removed. In a subsequent processing step, the unmasked regions of the surface or layer are etched or otherwise treated to pattern the surface or layer to form a first device layer. After the surface or layer has been patterned through the first mask, the first mask is removed and a second mask for forming a second device layer is formed as described above.
One of the shortcoming of photo-lithographic techniques is that many steps are needed to form a mask structure. Further, the materials that can be used to form the mask structure are limited to resists or photo-activated polymers. What is needed is a simplified method of patterning a surface or layer, which provides the ability to form mask structures from a variety of different materials.